genderlitutopiadystopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Social Movement
Connor Gunderson 1-10-13 Prof. Stein Social Movement Think of a time when you were with a lot of people all supporting the same thing. This could be anything from being in a crowd at a football game, a rock concert for your favorite band, or a political rally supporting something you believe in. All of these things bring people together and show support or disapproval for a certain thing. Social Movement is when a group of people takes a “movement” or stand on a certain subject with the support of their peers who feel the same way. The first examples I thought of when I heard this term were simply Facebook and Twitter. On these social network sites, people can describe themselves and their thoughts easily and let others access their information. People can create groups and events that reflect your interests and allow others to join your “movement.” It is the easiest way to allow social information to flow all over the world. Gender Stories describes a blog used by LGBT adolescents that can help with their problems. Kate Bornstein is the gender theorist who hosts this online blog. This blog addresses the condemnation and violence that LGBT teens receive from other people and offers hope and alternatives to young people who are considering suicide (Foss, pg 5). Another example is something that happened recently. The Vote No Campaign won the majority vote this fall showing that people supported the thought of gay-marriage. Before the voting, people needed to get together, work on a common goal, advertise, and get support from the everyday people around Minnesota. Gay-Lesbian marriages and relationships are becoming a prevalent issue in our society. Some people are taking movements against Gay-Lesbian rights while others are taking a stand for the LGBT society. Whatever side you take, you are a part of a social movement. This is one way how people created a Social Movement. Here are some others J Another classic Social Movement is the Civil Rights Movement led by Martin Luther King Jr. At the time, discrimination against blacks was a huge problem. People of color were not allowed to use the same bathroom, water fountain, restaurants, etc as white people. All the odds and hatred were pointed right at MLK and his movement but that didn’t stop him. People started to join his movement and help out. But they were not just ordinary people. They were STRONG people. In order to stand up for something you believe in you need to be firm, courageous, and confident. This goes for any social movement. Another way Social Movements have started is by music. A lot of musicians use their lyrics to bring a point across. They can either be direct or hidden. Musicians and artists are role models for ordinary people therefore giving them something to follow. If these artists show their support for a certain subject, the chance of their fans showing the same support is pretty high. In conclusion, social movements can be a good thing or a bad thing. It is definitely something that our society needs. People have the right to voice their opinion and work with others to show support. A lot of everyday things are influenced by social movements and I encourage you to identify them. Sources: Foss, Foss, Domenico. ''Gender Stories. ''Long Grove, Illinois: Waveland Press, Inc., 2012. 5. Print